A king's Love Life
by Mika Sun0802
Summary: A king who needs to find a mate. Luckily a special someone swam in at the right time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In an underwater kingdom located in the Pacific Ocean, there lived a powerful, handsome king name Yokozawa Takafumi. He was honored and respected by all the merfolk. He ruled for 300 years and haven't found the perfect mate for himself. One day when Takafumi was swimming to the dinning quarters, he saw a silverfish-brown tail swimming into one of the room where he1 held most of his parties, The Imperial Chamber. Takafumi was curious on who was the mermaid or merman, so he followed. One he arrived, takafumi thought to himself, "If it's an imposter, I'll call the guards." Takafumi slowly opened the big iron doors. He took a peek, saw no one. He then opened the door wider, still no one. He then thrusted the door wide open and swam in. his eyes scanned the room and saw no one so he decided to leave. A sudden pull on the arm jolted him backwards. He almost lost his balance. "Who…" Takafumi looked back, he saw silver tinted eyes staring back at him. He tried to free himself but the unknown merman was stronger than him. Takafumi was pushed against a wall. "Who are you?" Zen leaned in closer and said with a smile "a merman". Takafumi grunted and said "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" "Zen." Takafumi was caught off guard and looked at Zen with a puzzled look. "Didn't you ask who I was, and I told you, I am a merman named Zen." "And if you are asking how I got in, it's a simple answer, your guards let me in." "I've always wanted to see how your majesty looked like, so I ask your guards to let me in." Takafumi thought to himself, "I have to increase security." "Now I have you in my arms, what show I do to you?" Takafumi struggled to get himself out by moving his whole body, but failed since Zen trapped Takafumi with his arms.

"LET ME GO NOW!" "You are just too cute, your majesty. I really want to kiss you right now" Zen leaned inand captured Takafumi's perfectly thin-shaped lips. "Mnn" Takafumi's body was paralysed by the wonderful kiss Zen was giving him. Takafumi's mind was about to go blank, but he regain consciousness and pushed Zen away with all his strength. "What are you doing all of a sudden, I'M A Man!" Zen licked his lips and looked at Takafumi with lustful eyes. Well..." Zen thought. "You were so cute, so I had to kiss you. By the way, why are you blushing?" Takafumi shouted back at Zen which caught the guard's attention. " I am not blushing YOU ASSHOLE!" one of the guards knocked on the door and asked "are you all right Your Majesty?" the sudden knock startled Takafumi and said with a crackled voice "I..I'm fine, so let me be!" Zen leaned in and noted "That was brave, not telling your guard i was in here." "Do you believe LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?" "I do, and I fell in love with you, and your fluster emotions." Zen said while he was heading for the door. "WAIT" "I'M NOT..."Zen smiled and swam way.

It was the day of Takafumi's birthday and The Imperial Chamber was packed with a lot of merfolk came to congratulate the young, handsome king. Takafumi entered the hall, everyone went silent. "Happy Birthday, your Majesty." All the merfolf bowed synchronizly. "Welcome everyone, enjoy yourselves, I'll take my leave now." One guest merfolf looked at Takafumi while he was leaving and decided to follow him out the hall. "Oi Zen what are you doing out here, go inside and enjoy the party." Zen said half-assly "Nah, I'm not a party merman." "Besides, I'm more interested in you Takafumi-sama." Takafumi blushed and looked away. All this was seen by the merman guest that followed Takafumi out. This merman was shocked to see how his majesty acted around Zen. He was like a little child that had did something wrong. Suddenly a guard came up to the pair "excuse me, your majesty it's time to head back to the hall and cut your birthday cake." "Ok, I'm heading back right…umm Zen would you like to come with me?" "Gladly, your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been 1 month since Zen and his majesty, Takafumi has dated. All the merfolk thought that they were awfully close, for two really handsome merman. "Oi, Zen what are you doing tomorrow?" Takafumi asked bluntly. Zen swam up to Takafumi and sat beside him. "No, nothing really, what do you have in mind?" Takafumi's cheeks flushed red and said "I was wondering if you have time tomorrow since it's New Years, my castle is holding a New Year's celebration and I was wondering if you would come?" "There will be lots of food, even your favourite, mango pudding." When Takafumi mentioned mango pudding, Zen eyes lit up "I'll go, I'll definitely go!" "That's a promise!" That afternoon, they both went shopping because king Takafumi rarely leaves the castle. Zen came to visit and invited Takafumi to join him for a little adventure in the famous mall called The Empire shopping mall. At the mall, you can find different brands, from the most cheap to the most expensive. The food court at the mall is pretty spectacular. Zen loved going there whenever he has free time. "Zen, I don't think it's a good idea for me to go to the mall with you, since I'm royalty and beside what would other merfolk think when they see the king, himself at the mall?" Zen looked calmly at Takafumi "its fine, just act normal, just say you're here for research to make the mall a better place." The security guard saw Takafumi and bowed saying "Your Majesty, what..what..! "It's alright Morita-san, I'm here for private matters. Don't mind me, just do your job, ok." Morita bowed and spoke "yes, your majesty, please enjoy yourself."

Inside the mall, Takafumi can see that it was decorated to welcome the New Year at 12 am. "Zen where are we going?" Takafumi saw Zen swim towards a restraunt called The Keg Steak Restraunt. The Keg is one of the most famous underwater western style you can find. "Zen why are we eating here, even though I'm the king, I didn't bring enough money with me. I only brought 1 credit card and mostly cash!" exclaimed the flustered Takafumi. "You're not paying for the food, I am." Zen spoke to the waiter "2 please." The waiter spoke "your majesty, this way please" when he saw Takafumi beside Zen. "Mister, I want to enjoy my dinner in peace." The waiter nodded and guided both mermen to a booth located at the back of the restaurant. "Your majesty, please take your time to look at our menu, here is the wine menu too." "We have imported some new wine, would your majesty and your company like to taste some?" Takafumi looked at Zen with a sparkle in his eyes. "Zen which wine do you like?" Zen scanned the menu and said "200's Blue Cherry." "That would be our order, go prepare the food too. Take your time." When the waiter took his leave, Takafumi ask Zen what he wanted to buy at the mall. "I had eyed a really nice pair of bracelets at the jewellery store, I wanted to check them out." Takafumi looked down at his food and said "ok, I will accompany you." Zen smiled and ate his food too.

Takafumi followed Zen to store he mention. The jewelery store was located on the 2nd floor. The name of the jewelery store is Pearl's Jewelery. The Store was very sparkly that the sparkles almost blinded Takafumi's eyes. Takafumi swam over to Zen to see what he was looking at. "Zen have you decided what to buy?" "hmm I can't decide which to get, the plain sterling silver or the one with diamonds imbedded." Takafumi took a look and said " the one with diamonds imbedded." Zen nodded and said to the sales person "I'll take these." Zen took out his wallet and handed the black credit card to the sales person to pay for the gift. When they got out of the store, Zen led Takafumi to an area with little people and unwrapped the nicely wrapped box. Zen took one of the bracelets out which was imprinted with Zen's name and put it on Takafumi's left wrist. "This bracelet is a promise we will stay together forever." Takafumi blushed and took the other bracelet imbedded with his name and put it on Zen's left arm. King Takafumi blushed and nodded saying "together forever."


End file.
